


Come Away to the Water

by Among_Walkers_and_Angels



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Sexual content. - Freeform, Violence, graphic content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Among_Walkers_and_Angels/pseuds/Among_Walkers_and_Angels
Summary: “Come away little lamb come away to the waterTo the arms that are waiting only for youCome away little lamb come away to the slaughterTo the ones appointed to see this through”





	Come Away to the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Come Away to the Water by Maroon 5 ft. Rozzi Crane.
> 
> This first Chapter is a flashback, hence the italicized text. The next will be in regular.
> 
> New fic idea say waaaaa?! Anywho, thank you for taking a moment of your time to stop and read; it means a lot ^-^ Obviously this is a work of fiction, so I apologize if things aren’t 100% HISTORICALLY accurate. I’ve spent a lot of time researching the past few days trying to certain aspects as close as possible. So bare with me!   
> Feedback is always welcomed and much appreciated! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr ((badwolf-in-the-impala)) I'm in the process of moving all my fics over here and to my Wattpad, just to be safe...since Tumblr is in meltdown mode lol.

_“Do try nah’ta stray so far from the path this time, Rowan…” Her mother sighed deeply as she fastened the cloak around her daughters shoulders; settling the small sack of provisions in her hands. “It worries me’h.”_

_“Dinna worry yer’self Ma.” She smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek gently as she drew up the hood to cover her flame kissed hair.. “I’ll be fine.” The older woman cracked a small grin as she cupped her daughters cheek, patting it affectionately._

_“Y’er to much like y’er Da.” She shook her head lightly as she watched her daughter slip the bow over her head, settling it across her chest before snatching up the quiver of arrows. “Jus’ be back ‘fore dark…t’heres a storm comin’!”_

_“Aye, Ma.” She chuckled softly with a roll of her eyes before placing a kiss atop each of her three younger siblings heads. “Be’ave yer’selves ya wee savages.” She teased lightly, earning a pair of giggles out of the two youngest; a pair of auburn haired identical twins, of just barely five._

_“A’re ye goin’ta bring us ba’ a Stag, Row?!” Alana asked excitedly._

_“Aye, a’re ye, a’re ye!?” Ainslie echoed as she bounced in her seat._

_“I’ll mos’ certainly try.” She winked as reached for the door, pausing when she felt the light tug on her cloak. Turning to find her youngest brother; the little fiery haired lad peering up at her sheepishly_

_“C-Can I-I? P-Please?” He stuttered nervously, looking down as she shook her head no._

_“Na’h ta’day, Findley.” She gave her youngest brothers shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Reaching up to ruffling his hair before leaning back and snatching a couple of bannocks off the table. “Perhaps a’fer the storm passes…I’ll teach ye how’ta catch rabbits.”_

_“P-Promise?”_

_“Aye.” She grinned, earning a shy smile out of the young boy in return. “I promise.”_

_With a final goodbye to her mother and siblings, she pushed open the creaky wooden door of the small stone and wood built Bothy that their large family of Six shared; stepping out into the frigid morning air. Her boot catching the back of her own twins leg as she passed by, tossing him the second bannock as he paused mid-swing on a chunk of wood he had been about to split. Beaming a smile as he thanked her around a mouthful of food._

_“Spen’ some time with Fin today, yea?” She called over her shoulder as she started toward the path that lead out of the Village and down towards the river. Turning back to shoot her brother a glare at the annoyed groan he gave._

_“Don’ make me tell Ma wha’ ye been gettin’ up to wit’ Flora’, Kai! She threatened._

_“Ye wouldn’t?!”_

_She simply shrugged, throwing her brother one last mischievous grin before trotting off down the path to the water; ignoring his voice as he called after her._

_~_

_The day continued on as normally as any other. She took her time trekking through the woods, setting and checking snares along her usual path as she went; a smile creeping onto her lips as she spied a set of tracks just off the trail._

_It had been well over a month since she had brought home a Stag and the the thought of having fresh meat again made her mouth water. But more importantly, seeing the smile it would bring to her families face made the thought even more worthwhile as she reset her last snare. Taking a final glance around to get her bearings before venturing off the path and deeper into the forest._

_She tracked the animal well into the late afternoon before it was finally snowing too hard for her to venture any farther; the Stag having remained just out of her reach. Taunting her almost as it seemed to lead her on a wild goose hunt as they trailed deeper and deeper. Until it was too late to turn back. Forcing her to seek shelter for the night in an abandon den she came across on her way back._

_The blew too fiercely for her to start a fire, which forced her to settle for pulling the thick fur cloak she wore around herself tightly in an attempt to stay warm. Burrowing down into the fallen leaves and debris that surrounded her as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach; but she couldn’t quite place a finger on it._

_This hadn’t been the first time she was caught out in a storm over night like this, and never before had it been – nor would it likely ever be – an issue. Her father having paid extra care to teach her, as well as her brother, everything they needed to know about surviving; from a young age, until his untimely death just a few short years ago._

_She sighed, pulling the cloak closer as she closed her eyes and tried to make herself comfortable. She knew for certain that her mother and the wee ones would be worried that she had not returned, but she knew that come first light; Kai would be out to meet her halfway like he always did._

_But for the time being, she was at the mercy of the Gods._

_~_

_The weather had cleared by first light, allowing her to venture out from the safety of the Den she called home for the night. Brushing away moss and dries leaves from her clothes before grabbing a bannock and piece of dried fish from the small sack of provisions. Thankful that her mother had insisted upon her taking it with her as she nibbled away at while she started her trekk back towards the Village._

_The ground was covered in a fresh layer of snow, making the journey twice as long and twice as treacherous as it concealed many things beneath it’s shimmering surface; like ice and root tangles that could pose threat to a serious injury if one wasn’t careful. It made her thankful she had spent her youth exploring these woods with Kai and her father…it was her home away from home; and she knew it like the back of her hand. Which in turn helped her to make decent time on her return to the main path._

_It made her more aware of things that most others would often overlook, naturally. Like how nature had suddenly fallen into an eerie silence as she stepped back onto the little trail, noting how the snow was still fresh; untouched._

_The uneasy feeling returned to settle over her as she looked up at the sky. It was well past mid-morning and there were no signs that Kai had not yet been there, which struck her as unusual. He was always waiting._

_A jolt of anxiety shot through her as she took off down the path; willing her feet to carry her faster as she broke through the treeline and out into the open. The silence deafening outside of the sounds of the River as she raced along its edge, wading the crossing swiftly – ignoring the icy sting of the water – as she stumbled up the snow slick hill that lead to her home…that surge of anxiety quickly turning to fear as she watched thick, dark, plumes of smoke billowing into the grey Winter’s sky._

_Her heart nearly stopped as she crested over the top of the hill, a scream ripping from her lungs at the sight of the damage…what was left of her people stood gathered round in a wash of tears, disbelief and despair; homes and outbuildings still blazed, while others only smoldered, reduced to rubble or turned to ash. Their Livestock hung from trees and fences, slaughtered. All their storages of produce and provisions set aside for winter…gone._

_Bodies lie butchered along the ground, tainting the once pure White snow a sickening shade of Crimson. Her boots imprinting a trail of red behind her as she ran towards her family’s home that still smoldered; ignoring the sting of burning flesh as she drug at what remained of the building. Tears streaming down her face as she cried out for Mother and young siblings._

_“They’re gon’, Rowan…” A neighbor approached, grabbing her by the shoulders gently as he urged her away from the still crumbling building, to safety. Rowan falling to her knees at the sight of Kai’s body, lifeless on the ground. His dark auburn hair and fair skin matted with drying blood; an axe protruding from the center of his chest._

_“I-I’m s-s-or-ry…” A broken sob left her lips as she covered his blue eyes – still widened by fear and shock – with her hand as she slipped them closed._

_“Ma–? … The twins–?”_

_The woman who approached her now shook her head, the look on her face solemn as she knelt down in front of the broken young woman before her; taking her by the forearms gently, pulling her to her feet as she embraced her._

_“Ye an’ Findley a’re all tha’ left.”_

_“Fin?!” The name fell as a hoarse whisper from her lips; green eyes trying desperately to blink back tears as she pulled away to look up._

_“Aye…e’lives…jus’ bare’ly.” The woman grinned softly as she replied, though the gesture was less than hopeful. Raising a finger to silence the question she knew was about to come next._

_“Ye can’na see ‘im jus’ yet, Lass.” She stated gently. “Let’s go take care’a those han’s firs’…”_

_Turning as the woman lead her away to one of the healers, she gave a final glance at the carnage that lay all around them. Wondering what they had done to deserve such a brutal act of violence…they were innocent people; women, children?_

_They had heard Tales of the vicious Norsemen that ruled the Seas. Pillaging and plundering any place of riches and nobility. But her people, they were no more than simple farmers; hunters and fishermen. What would the Norsemen want with them?_

_Never once did they even think to consider, that one day, these Barbarian’s might set foot in the Highlands._

_The place she called home. ___


End file.
